Start a Fire
by MelloxChocolate
Summary: In the midst of Mikoto's last snowy night, their hearts are set ablaze with unyielding desires.


Autumn/Winter 2012 is so great. I think I never experienced a season that aired so many awesome Anime which suit my tastes. Too bad many are coming to an end soon, but I'm hoping for a season two for most of them. I hope darker Anime are a new trend, but who knows.  
K isn't exactly dark, but even though I initially didn't like the first episode much (mainly because Shiro's voice always makes me picture Italy from Hetalia), after watching more of it, I think it's really interesting and funny. I like the characters too. However, I wrote most of this story before watching the final episode. I think the ending was rather terrible; I assumed the main characters would get saved since unimportant characters got saved as well.  
Reference to episode 10 (anyone noticed that I love to take scenes from the actual Anime and turn them into my own twisted fantasies?)  
Well, I'm rambling...  
Please enjoy my usual short story! :)

* * *

Resting his head on the elbows that were crossed behind it, the red-haired man looked up at the snowy sky briefly; before closing his amber eyes, which were adorned by light creases beneath them. Feeling the snowflakes gently fall upon him, just to melt a second later, put his dawdling mind at ease. He enjoyed this serenity; perhaps it was also the hope that this coldness would soothe his short-fused and violent temper.  
Leisurely rolling onto his side, the silver chain that was attached to his brown belt creating a clattering noise; he made sure with ease not to fall off the decayed platform.  
With the moon being the only beholder, or so he thought, the redhead almost dozed off into one of his welcomed naps; as he heard footsteps approaching toward his back. Noticing the presence of the other, he voiced in a mildly annoyed tone:  
"Found our target yet, _Yata_?"  
The shorter boy who was carrying a skateboard under his arm and a bloodstained metal bat in the hand, stomped through the quickly amassing level of snow; ignoring the shiver that crept through his bones.  
"Not yet, Mikoto-san", he answered with a scowl on his face while looking up at his leader, before averting his gaze to the night sky's snowflakes. Feeling his nose itch as one flake landed on it, he let the bat drop against a nearby wall, causing the blood to splatter onto the pure layer of snow, before sneezing; he rubbed his nose. "How can you lay around here? It's freaking cold!", of course he could have simply put on the red sweater which was tied around his hips, but that would result in him looking less cool, so he rejected that option. Moments passed by...

Small puffs of air formed from his mouth; especially since it was quite an usual situation, he had a hard time figuring out why it pissed him off that the older male was ignoring him. Maybe it was due to his earlier skirmish with Fushimi; or the stress of the current mission. Or this freezing cold.  
"Tch", biting his lip, Misaki turned his head gloweringly away; he wasn't even sure himself what kind of reaction exactly he had wished for, or why he all of a sudden begged for attention like a denied kid.  
In the end, giving up to a degree, he settled on releasing part of his Aura to incinerate the snow that had fallen on him.

Reverting his eyes onto the redhead, he took in a deep breath; making up his mind.

With two quick steps; using the wreckage in front of the brickwall as a threshold, Misaki leaped up said wall and crouched down on top of it.  
The older male didn't show any sign of being bothered; but sadly, he didn't show any sign of caring either. Irritated, the brunette looked at his black wristwatch. "_Still some time left..._", he sighed. He felt so stupid, so childish; being aggravated over such things for no reason and acting like an idiot in front of the person he respected the most. But did this person even notice his turmoil?

When Misaki's glimpse captured a gleam from the corner of his eyes; his glare faded as he watched the silver ring that was attached to the tranquil man's ear twinkle in the moonlight.  
He absentmindedly played with the wheels of his chipped skateboard that he had placed upright in front of him; making them spin with his fingertips. "Hey...I-", his words got stuck in his throat as he suddenly felt a sphere of red warmth embrace him; preventing the snow from reaching the two of them and melting every flake that had already fallen within the radius.  
"This is great, thanks man!", Misaki exclaimed cheerfully with a grin; losing a bit of his insecurity when it showed that he wasn't being ignored after all.  
"So...Did you have a fight with _him_ again?", the laying person muttered without bothering to look at the younger boy.  
Flicking one of the wheels with an exceptionally forceful poke, the short-tempered teenager grinded his teeth, "How did you know?"  
"The gloominess you are emitting", Mikoto flatly replied; scratching his ear.  
Misaki felt how his cheeks heated up at the thought of what had happened mere hours ago; turning his head to the side, "He...Called me a...Virgin...! Again...", his fingers gripped the side of his board harshly enough for them to turn a palish color.  
"Oh? And you wanna do something about that?", the tall redhead rolled onto his back again; not even trying to hide his apparent smirk. The embodiment of fire in his eyes made the hairs on Misaki's nape stand.  
"Eventually...After I met a nice girl-", he was cut short, "Why not now?", Mikoto didn't even batt an eye.  
"Ehh? You can't mean...!", the brunette's face burnt at this allusion.  
"Why not?", Mikoto asked in the most casual way, raising an eyebrow.  
"B-Because...We are busy and...We are both guys, this is just weird and...", Misaki laughed; attempting to say this in a bantering manner, as not to offend the person he respected so much.  
"You don't trust me?", the amber eyes were overtaken by a serious shimmer, but the face's dull expression was still as omnipresent as ever.  
"Of course I do, Mikoto-san!", the teenager sternly looked at his king before facing downwards; altering his voice to a more thoughtful but insecure tone, "But I'm...Not ready for this...Yet...And this place...", fiddling with the wheel of his skateboard, his face turned a deep red color, "And I never thought about having my first time with a guy", he paused, before adding almost indistinctly, "Except..."  
The boy clutched his arm where Fushimi had previously inflicted a wound upon him; feeling the pain sear through it again.  
"Except? Oh, you mean with _him_?", the redhead sat up, running a hand through his ruffled hair and just about to reach for a cigarette; but he abruptly changed his mind as the other boy started shouting.  
"It doesn't matter now! He's a damn traitor! I can't love a person who betrayed me and everyone close to me...I can't forgive him!", Misaki finally found the needed courage to turn his head just barely enough to cast a quick glance at Mikoto, as if to prove his point. Being utterly helpless while his emotions were going wild; he couldn't stop his long-lingering urge.  
"And I always...Admired you...", he placed his board beside him and scooted an inch closer to the other guy; his eyes narrowing, "So I...Maybe...Just maybe..."  
Poking the shining earring with his finger, before tracing the pronounced jawline of his king, Misaki cupped the chin delicately; closing his hazel eyes before leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on the parted lips. He wasn't defiant towards this proximity anymore. This kiss tasted like tobacco but sweet at the same time, he thought. Positioning his hand at the nape of the impulsive brunette, Mikoto pulled him closer, deepening the kiss; before advancing to take off the black beanie and moving his hand through the messy, spiky strands. After a short moment of unfamiliar bliss, the inexperienced boy broke his first kiss; intently looking at the older man with lucid eyes. "D-Did you ever do it with a guy?"  
"Long ago", Mikoto said nonchalantly while sliding his black fur coat past his shoulders, and proceeding to reach around Misaki in order to put the jacket down behind him. The shorter boy followed the actions of the other with his large eyes, "Oh...Is that so...", all of a sudden the fear of not being good enough got to him, before he was overthrown; without warning pushed to lay down on the piece of clothing. He accidentally tapped his skateboard with his elbow, knocking it off the wall's solidness; but even though his pupils were fixed on it for a moment due to the noise it made as it hit the ground, his focus was quickly back on the other man.  
Feeling a palm on his flat stomach; he breathed sharply, "Mikoto...san...", tilting his head to the side, he was looking innocently and yet sultry at his king through black eyelashes.  
The taller guy who was now hovering above Misaki, took off the white headphones that were clasped around said boy's neck before pulling down the collar of his loose shirt until it revealed enough skin for him to plant kisses lengthways the thin neck; along his pectoral bone and down to his HOMRA tattoo. While his other hand slipped under the hem of the clothes, to trace the faint muscles there, Mikoto licked across the insignia of pride and loyalty. Huffing, the teenager grasped the fur of the coat; sensitive to every touch, he took in the scent of the fabric his nose was buried into. He smiled shyly.

Mikoto moved downwards; pushing the white shirt along with the black tank top underneath it up, he pasted wet kisses on the abdomen of his companion; tickling his skin with the stray hairs that were freely hanging down. Roaming his hands over the paleness, he felt the boy jolt under his intimate touch; pertaining to his own excitement. Untying the knot of the pullover's sleeves that were around Misaki's hips, he advanced to also undo the button and zipper on the teen's baggy pants. He paused as he noticed the semi-hard bulge in the shorts of the younger boy; and the flustered look on his face. Misaki was apparently trying his hardest not to look at the other person; which caused Mikoto to innocently laugh at the cuteness.  
"D-Don't laugh...! It's...", Misaki stuttered; protruding his lips in a pout. The boy gasped when the hand cupped his groin; correspondingly hardening his erection. The second the warm air of the sphere made contact with the thin line of hair that was trailing the way to his manhood; he knew that the older guy was about to take off his underwear. He gulped as the layers of clothing were pulled over his bucked up rear and eventually discarded off the platform. Misaki could feel the soft and comfortable padding of the leather jacket on his nude backside.  
The wiry fingers that formed a hold around his limb, forced him to let out a moan. Turning his head to glance at the redhead, his eyes widened with shock as he saw that Mikoto was about to touch the tip with his outstretched tongue.  
"W-Wait! What are you doing?! You can't-", his panicked words were interrupted when the hot mouth engulfed the flesh instead, "Ah! You can't...Do this...! You are...My king! Ah! I can't...Humiliate you like this...! Please...Don't...!", he trashed his head from side to side; digging his nails further into the fur while inadvertently thrusting into the fiery cavern.  
Something that sounded like "I don't care" was mumbled around his length; the vibrations making it twitch. The mouth was moving along his hardness; sucking the flesh and nipping the prominent veins, just to occasionally play with the foreskin. Rolling the piece of skin with his fingertips and dipping his tongue inside, Mikoto managed to stop the brash teen from complaining and make him simply give in to his lust.  
"Ah! I'm...I'm gonna cum...!_ Mikoto!_", just as Misaki was about to reach his peak, all actions ceased when the moist lips withdrew and a palm was being placed over his mouth. "Wha-"  
"I thought I heard something", the red king explained while his view was facing in the direction of some bushes. But all that could be heard was the heavy breathing of Misaki, who was glancing in the same direction before reverting his sight to the man above him. The tension in his groin was starting to become unbearable; so close to release and yet he was unable to help himself. His brain was being overloaded with impulses and desperation.  
The older guy who was still on edge, eventually returned his attention to the boy as he noticed him move uncomfortably below him.

Kissing the temple of his younger clansman, he whispered, "Relax", as he placed his hand between the splayed legs of the brunette; rubbing the ring of muscles stimulatingly before slipping his middle finger inside.  
But it was practically impossible for the short boy to relax; trying to adjust to this weird feeling, he kept shifting his position. Biting his lip, he tried to blink back the tears that swelled up in the corners of his eyes while the digit was being shoved deeper in. Contrary; his erection having reached a painful extent, he couldn't help but frown and choke back a reticent cry. Both of these sensations combined made him fuzzy.  
However, after a bit of probing around and experimentally trying to bring pleasure to the other while simultaneously stretching the flesh far enough to squeeze another finger in, Mikoto finally found the spot that made Misaki's body shake and be overwhelmed with delight; as the tight muscles suddenly clenched. Feeling his lover press against that sweet point, he couldn't prevent the scream in his throat from escaping and the pressure pent up in his erection from releasing. Getting stiff for a moment, he spurted the hot semen onto their stomachs; before falling back onto the surface of the brickwall, panting.  
Not bothered by the sticky substance on his shirt, Mikoto leaned down to kiss the open mouth of his clansman brusquely. Grasping the dangling necklace of the other man, Misaki pulled him close to himself, before wrapping his arms around the other's neck and poking out his tongue; touching Mikoto's tongue with his own. Twirling them playfully around one another, each fighting for dominance in their unaccustomed game; the pair relished in the erotic act. Smirking, the impetuous brunette ran his hands through the unkempt red strands; tugging them slightly now and then to make sure the other stays close. His shyness slowly started to fade; being with his older lover gave him back his usual self-confidence.  
Breaking apart, Misaki felt a firm hand on his thigh, which soon traveled downwards with touches literally so hot that they left weak burn marks, before placing the leg on the man's shoulder. Looking at the marks, Mikoto flinched; it became gradually harder for him to keep his powers in check while being aroused; he was losing control.  
"It's alright", the teen smiled at Mikoto, caressing and nuzzling his neck. He realized how the temperature within the sphere rose, causing the sweltering air to turn humid; magnifying their ablaze desires.

Gazing up at the night sky through the red luminosity that was surrounding them, put Misaki in awe at the beauty resulting from the clash of the nature and their own little world.

The skateboarder watched the tiny pearls of glistening sweat that had formed on the forehead of the other male, before his eyes trailed to the front of said man's dark-blue jeans. The bulge that had appeared there, hinted at the size of what was still covered. Noticing his partner grow a bit nervous, Mikoto fondled and kissed the leg that was draped over his shoulder while undoing the closure of his belt followed by the pants' with his free hand. Reaching inside the jeans, he took out the hugeness of his limb that was encased by a frame of previously shaved, red hairs, with a seemingly bored expression; before grabbing the second leg and positioning it on top his other shoulder, in order to permit him a better angle.  
The pulsating and arrow-like erection kind of scared Misaki, even though he tried his best to hide it. "_There's no fucking way it will fit in there...!_"  
Attempting to brush off his anxiety, he joked, "Nothing less to be expected of our king, heh!", before immediately burning up as the amber eyes met his own; embarrassed of his childish attitude.  
Squinting his hazel eyes, the shorter boy gritted his teeth in anticipation of what was to come, when he felt his king press the tip of his member against the virgin entrance.  
From Misaki's range of view, everything he could see was his newly semi-erected limb sway lazily as his body was being moved to give the older guy further access, when the tip was being carefully shoved in; he could feel that Mikoto didn't want to hurt him, nonetheless, the inevitable pain followed.  
Halting as half of it was inside the tightness, Mikoto closely watched the expression on the boy's messed up face; breathing hard. The tears that had rolled down the temples of the flushed canvas, were adding an accentuating glimmer to the femininely curved shape; enhancing its beautiful features.  
Trembling lips that whispered, "Kiss me", and shaky arms that reached for him, seeking his nearness; were enough for Mikoto to hug the small body and pull him so close that he could feel his heartbeat; crashing their hungry mouths in satiating affection together.  
Bending the flexible body and using the sensations from the smooching as a distraction; not able to withhold anymore, the older man seized this chance to fully enter the boy; making it as painless as he possibly could. The muscles that tensed around him, squeezing him; made him beknown to the fact that even so, the younger one was aching.  
However, at the same time, this incessant desperation was eating him up. The hands that were clinging onto his muscular arms, leaving marks, made him feel guilty. Tears that were now streaming unrestrainedly down the boy's face, mingling with their saliva and allowing him to taste the salty flavor, felt as if his guts were being twisted.  
Averting his gaze, his half-closed eyes caught attention of the aforementioned bushes again. This time, however, he was sure he saw them rustle.  
Pulling his mouth an inch away, much to the dismay of Misaki, he spoke, "Do you still love _him_?"  
Raising an eyebrow, the easily irritable brunette was seemingly a bit confused, "Wha-...Why are you asking this now?", he looked away, mumbling, "It kinda ruins the mood, ya' know", lifting his upper lip in a typical scowling manner, he was under the impression that he didn't have his lover's full attention. The timing was unspeakably bad in his opinion; he felt as if his body was thriving on fire.  
"Look at me", with this, the amber eyes were locked on him once more, "I love you, Mikoto", his blush reddened but his gaze stayed unyielding, "I will always follow you. You are my king", grinning proudly, he planted loving kisses along the lines below Mikoto's eyes. "Is this good enough?"  
"Yeah...", the redhead shut his eyes for a moment, alike to pondering what he should do; well aware that Misaki had dodged his question, before deciding to continue with his previous task.

All of a sudden, just as Misaki thought he had consented to the squelching limb within him, Mikoto pulled out. The brunette was confused when his legs were being pushed off the shoulders. Taking a hold of the gasping boy's arm, Mikoto dragged him along as he sat down on the edge of the platform; his legs dangling down the side of it. Pulling the teen atop his lap, with Misaki facing away from him, he put his other arm around the younger one's waist; keeping him steady in place. Misaki didn't know what had gotten into the other, but his thoughts were erased as the burning hardness impaled him yet again. Something set Mikoto off, so that it was as though the red king wanted to demonstrate his acquisition of the other male.  
Arching his back, Misaki tilted his head backwards; resting it against the broad shoulder behind him; groaning. It was still like he didn't have his king's unwavering attention, but the kisses that were placed in the crook of his neck, followed by a possessing bite, made him forget about it.  
The teenager's erection which was now standing fully once again, was soon seized by the hand of his lover; while the other palm was being slided underneath his shirt, teasing one of the neglected nipples.  
Placing his shod feet on the brink of the wall, the brunette used this hold in order to push himself up; before allowing his nimble body to drop down on the swollen piece of flesh again. Moaning into the sky, his head started feeling dizzy as the degree of the steamy sphere rose once again. Unable to control his own powers for any longer, a magenta Aura emerged from his figure; mixing with his superior's intenser Aura, becoming an immense and bright red color.  
The sensitized skin that was being touched by Mikoto's hands, now showed more fervent bruises; but Misaki was long past the point of noticing pain.

The friction that was caused by the rapid movements, heated up the two boys even more; their eyes overcome with lust and haziness, the only thing they saw was each other. As their climax was drawing closer, Mikoto placed his hands on the underside of Misaki's thighs; leaning back slightly, he adjusted the angle so that he could penetrate him even deeper. Being swept by the stimulation and driven crazy with sexual desire, the younger boy didn't even try anymore to keep his voice down. "Oh yeah!_ Fuck...!_ This is so good! Mikoto...!"  
Watching his own limb bounce with every thrust, he groped it rashly; pumping it in sync with their rocking. Reaching behind his lover's head with his spare hand, Misaki entwined his fingers within the red strands.  
"I love you! I love you! I_ fucking_ love you!", he screamed into the darkness of the night; intoxicated with pleasure, laughing. He never would have thought that so much satisfaction could be derived from this ferocious act. The literal sparks that were coming forth from their bodies made their love play seem like fireworks; every fiber of their bodies was on fire.  
Bursting, he splattered his own liquid over himself. Mikoto retreated just before he met his peak, covering the boy's abdomen with his sweet juice; mixing their substances atop the scorching skin. The sticky fluids that were now crawling down the groin and eventually butt cheeks of the brunette; started to gradually drip onto Mikoto's pants.

Ultimately, their euphoria subsided.

Slouching onto the man behind him, Misaki tried to catch his breath. Now that the flesh between his legs has gone limp, his blood was able to flow properly again. As the rush of adrenaline got slower, he came to his senses again.  
Coming down; he blushed furiously when he realized how unchained he had behaved just a minute ago.  
"Um...I...", he stuttered but instead of continuing, he recoiled and wriggled his way out of the weak hug; jumping off the wall and beginning to collect his scattered clothes. Mikoto merely reached into his pocket for a cigarette; kindling it with his index finger's tip.  
Putting the roll of tobacco between his teeth; the taller man zipped his jeans back up. Fixing his short hair with his hand, Mikoto noticed how the lithe boy was shuddering as a cold breeze touched his sweaty body after he had stepped out of the dimming sphere; since his own Aura had already disappeared due to his exhausted state. Just as Misaki was about to pick up his dark-green pants, he felt an all-too-familiar coat being placed around his shoulders from behind.  
"Thanks", after pulling the jacket together in the front, strong arms were wrapped around him. Mikoto rested his chin on top of the boy's head; taking in his scent as he breathed calmy. Misaki just stood there, unsure what to do. His chestnut hair getting wet with melting snow; he couldn't find the courage to look at his king.  
Just as he was about to finally turn around to face him, the bigger hands gripped his slim shoulders and made him look at the redhead instantly. His eyes widened as Mikoto removed the cigarette in the blink of an eye and closed his mouth over Misaki's, embracing him; making him perceive the smoky characteristics. His cheeks tinting; savoring the tender kiss, Misaki put his arms around his leader's waist.  
Not minding the snowflakes cover them, they remained motionless; at a halt. Living in the moment, they were captivated by the love they shared.

"Talk to him tomorrow", Mikoto whispered while his smiling lips still lingered on the other's, "Because tomorrow, I..."

* * *

Having one hand placed on the wall of a building, the black-haired boy moved his feet step by step, as if he had to be careful not to trip. His head hung low; he had a pair of glasses clasped in the other hand. As his tears dripped onto the snow-layered asphalt, he quietly sobbed.  
Muttering to himself, "Misaki...! Why...What about me...?!", punching the wall with his raw fist hard enough for the skin to chip, he dropped onto his knees, "He's mine! Damn it...", broken and crying, he let the pure snow conceal him as to hide his irreparable mistakes, "I won't let you take him away!", unaware of the fact that he had already won.


End file.
